Electrospun nanofibrous mats and scaffolds are increasingly used for diverse applications, such as for water filtration or tissue engineering. Common laboratory scale electrospinning setups can be built inexpensively with merely a syringe pump, a high voltage supply, and an aluminum foil target. However, these systems are typically limited in the size of possible scaffolds and scaffold geometry they can generate. For example, scaffolds are limited to sizes of only several centimeters (Deitzel et al., 2001, Polymer, 42: 8163-8170). Further, the shape of scaffolds is limited because targets must accommodate a constant spinneret-to-target distance. These systems also require human calibration for each run, and frequent maintenance during spinning (Leach et al., 2011, J Vis Exp, 47: e2494).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved electroprocessing systems, including, but not limited to systems suitable for electrospinning and/or electrospraying. The present invention satisfies this unmet need.